Run Away
by CrystalHippo
Summary: Ginny Convinces Harry That Running Away Isn't Always The Best Option, ONE-SHOT


_"See you later," he said dully to Ron and Hermione and he made his way out of the great hall alone, doing everything he could to ignore more whispering, staring and pointing as he passed. he kept his eyes fixed ahead as he wove his way through the crowd in the Entrance Hall" - Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, Page 194_

Ginny Weasley watched sadly as her raven haired crush as he tried and failed to slip away from the Great Hall and the harsh whispers and foul looks that came with it. Saying a hurried goodbye to her friends she began to follow him, weaving through the crowds and up the staircase pushing past a group of first years.

Harry trudged forward thinking about everything that had happened during the summer, and with every thought his mind kept coming back to Ginny. His friendship with Ginny had changed over the summer, there was no longer awkward silences, maroon faces or stuttered sentances, well atleast on Ginny's behalf. Harry no longer saw her as Ron's baby sister but as the woman he was destined to fall for due to the infamous Potter curse. Hermione had told him that she had got over her crush when he had casually asked her about it over the holidays so Harry hadn't acted on his impulses. Cutting behind a tapestry to take a shortcut he paused and tried to calm down, however breaking down into pain filled tears.

Ginny watched as Harry slid behind the tapestry of Willis the Wanderer and when she pulled back the tapestry to follow she was shocked to see what she did. Harry was slumped against the wall head in his hands eyes brimming with tears. He jumped up when he saw her walk in and hastily wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve.

"Hey Gin" he said too happily "going to the common room?"

"Whats the matter Harry?" he opened his mouth "and don't just tell me your fine" she added.

He laughed and gave her a genuine smile and began "I don't know Gin, just everything is getting to much. I feel like it would be easier for everybody if Harry Potter just ran away from the wizarding world and disapeared for good. I've thought about coming back her so much ever since I was cleared at my hearing but now i'm back it feels like im back at the Dursley's with everyone treating me like a bad smell that keeps lingering." He paused "I think everyone would be better off without me around"

Ginny was shocked, she'd never known Harry express his emotions to anyone, she'd been prepared for an 'honestly i'm fine' but not this. She shook her head clear and looked at him.

"Mum always told us that running away never solved anything, everyone has to stand up to their problems sooner or later Harry, and when you have to stand up to yours," she moved closer to him "I'll be there with you"

"Eh?"

"I know one person who wouldn't be better off without you" her cheeks were flushing.

"And who might that be?" his cheeks were bearing no better as she stepped even closer to him.

Standing up on tiptoes, Ginny leaned into Harry and whispered in his ear, her breath causing him to shiver,

"Me"

They looked into each others eyes longingly for a few seconds, before Harry plucking up all his "Gryffindor courage" closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her full on the mouth. Almost immediatley she kissed him back pushing him up against the corridors wall. Unknowing to them the tapestry behind them swished and a group of first years, led by two fifth years entered the passage.

"And this" the boy fifth year said "is a handy little shortcut up to the comm- OI! POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!"

Harry and Ginny separated with a noise like a sink plunger, blushing furiosly they stared open mouthed at Ron and Hermione standing with the group of first years they were directing.

"WELL?" Ron demanded.

Ginny looked back at Harry and whispered, "I think this may be a time to run away"

Ron stood flabergasted as he watched his sister and his best friend run hand in hand, laughing madly, down the passageway.


End file.
